


Concepts and The Devil’s Advocate

by Sharkseye



Series: Lets Try This Again... [12]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Dean is Lucifer, M/M, kinda a vessel!fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-19
Updated: 2013-03-19
Packaged: 2017-12-05 18:51:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,245
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/726712
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sharkseye/pseuds/Sharkseye
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lucifer asks Gabriel for a quick favor, then is further stalled in his trip downstairs by Castiel, who has a surprising request.  Meanwhile, Gabriel goes to clean up Lucifer's mess and has fun with the hunters while doing so.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Concepts and The Devil’s Advocate

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry for the size and lateness of this fic, I so didn't want to do this part. Apparently I can't write anything execpt Lucifer or Dean, Castiel and Paimon. When I try and write for Gabriel everything flies out the window. 
> 
> It's going to be really weird timing though, 'cause the next chapter is Castiel going to heaven. Again, sorry people, odd times produce odd stories.

Lucifer barely paused to make a nice landing, merely checking to make sure Gabriel was alone before snapping into existence in front of the archangel.  Gabriel’s first reaction was a grin, but then he seemed to notice Lucifer’s mood and he stepped back uneasily, fear flickering through his eyes

“Hey big bro” Gabriel greeted, the cheer in his voice ruined by the wary look on his face

“Gabriel. Can you look after Sam for a bit.  Heaven released War” Lucifer said bluntly, sticking to his cold voice so he wasn’t screaming in anger or crawling into a corner and dying of self loathing.  He had no idea what he was feeling and all he wanted to do was to get rid of all the instability, preferably by torturing something. 

“They did what?”  Gabriel asked incredulously, his eyes widening “And you want me to do what?”

“I’m sorry Gabe” Lucifer breathed, closing his eyes and trying to focus past his agitation “I can’t explain anything right now, I don’t know how they did it, I don’t know who else is out.  I killed War, but Sam and a couple other hunters aren’t exactly in top condition anymore.  I would fix it myself, but they all know I’m the devil and I need to take something apart, preferably as slow as possible.  I’m sorry for sending you to do this before you’ve really met any of them other than Sam, and he thinks you’re a trickster, but I have to go”

“Should I be watching out for angel blades?” Gabriel inquired, seemingly taking Lucifer’s tone and words at face value and not joking around

Instantly Lucifer’s eyes snapped open and his emotionless mask dropped in favor of angry protectiveness.  With having so many parts of his family returned to him, Lucifer was feeling very protective these days “No.  I’d never send you there if they could kill you.  They don’t even have any holy oil with them.”

Gabriel nodded, relaxing somewhat as his grin became more genuine.  Lucifer rattled off the names of the hunters and the town, ignoring Gabriel’s parting quip and beyond grateful that his younger brother hadn’t argued.  Lucifer was itching for a blade, and losing his temper with Gabriel would really suck later when Lucifer wasn’t still caught up in War’s thrall.  He had no idea where he was, but didn’t stop to check, vacating only moments after Gabriel.  He flew to hell, aiming for Cold, but changing his course slightly when he felt Cas flying near.  Resisting the urge to sigh, Lucifer landed in his room and waited as the seraph alighted next to him. 

“What’s wrong?”  Cas asked without any pleasantries and Lucifer winced.  This was not going to do Lucifer any good, he had spent enough time talking to Gabriel, he was jittery and wouldn’t be able to be as delicate as he should with Cas

“Heaven raised War, please don’t make me talk now, I need to get going” Lucifer pleaded.  He knew Cas would understand what Lucifer meant, but couldn’t meet his eyes and see disgust at this reminder of who Lucifer was and still is “You can do whatever you want, I’ll explain later.  I have to go now though, I killed War, but he’s really influential.”

There was silence from the seraph and Lucifer started fidgeting with nerves and coiled up tension.  The seconds seemed to stretch into years, and Lucifer had just decided that his best bet was flying off when Cas spoke

“I’ll go with you” Cas said firmly

Lucifer sputtered for a response, finally deciding to be blunt “Dude, I’m going to go and torture a bunch of human souls.  You don’t want to be there to see that”

“I’ll admit that I wasn’t expecting this so soon, but yes, I do.  Me and Paimon discussed it extensively and I came to that conclusion. Additionally, meeting up with my brothers wasn’t exactly calming” Cas countered, stepping right up into Lucifer’s personal space to glare determinedly at him, his blue eyes pools of certainty.  “I know the souls you torture are ones who have harmed you as a human and that they deserve everything that’s done to them.  I’m fascinated by the entire concept and would take pleasure in watching you work.”

“The concept and reality are quite different” Lucifer tried helplessly, damn it, this really shouldn’t be as attractive an idea as it was.  Nevertheless, he was riding high on rage and adrenalin and the thought of Cas joining him and the way the seraph had phrased it were definitely sending blood downwards.  His angelic side was already completely on board, and he knew Cas would be able to read that from the way Lucifer’s wings unconsciously flared out.

“I watched demons torturing in Sharp, Lucifer.  You heard Paimon’s observation afterwards, it was accurate.” Cas murmured, leaning closer until his breath brushed across Lucifer’s lips and the archangel shivered.  When had the seraph learned this?  He was acting freaking miles away from the petrified little angel at the brothel.  “I want to go with you, I want you to share this with me.”

Cas looked so fucking hot, all stubbornness and obstinacy that only Dean had been accused of.  Lucifer narrowed his eyes at Cas, searching his face and waiting, keeping his nerves on hold for a little longer.  Just as he hoped, the prolonged silence caused Cas’ mask to crack and Lucifer could see nervousness and insecurity underneath.  With the reminder that this was fully Cas, all of Lucifer’s self control crumbled and he grinned.  Two could play at this game, and Lucifer had far more practice at it.  To ease Cas’ anxiety, he first released his grace into the younger angel, offering and accepting what Cas was asking for.  A relieved smile crossed Cas’ face and Lucifer could feel a matching one growing on his.

“And I’d love to share it with you” Lucifer whispered, reaching out and gripping Cas’ hips as he pulled the seraph flush against him.  Not knowing what exactly to do, Cas rested his hand on Lucifer’s shoulders, managing to relax as Lucifer snapped open his wings and pulled them deeper into hell.

 

~*~

 

Despite Lucifer’s reassurances, Gabriel kept his archangel blade close at hand as he landed in the town, following the residue of his older brother’s grace and finding the hunters at a police station.  Overall, this was a really bad idea.  He was still uncertain about Lucifer turning over a new leaf, and the last time he had seen Sam Winchester it had been at the Mystery Spot, where he had tormented the hunter for months on end.  Languidly waltzing in there wasn’t the best idea, so he’d just have to hope Lucifer had warned them of his coming and cautiously waltz inside.  Considering Lucifer’s state of mind while talking to Gabriel previously, he really had no help here and would have to get by with jokes and charm.  It really shouldn’t be too bad then, ‘cause he was absolutely filled to the brim with them both.

The whole station was covered in thin places of ice, and as all the glass within a good fifty meters was blown out, Gabriel just strode through the remains of the doors, grinning at the hunters gathered inside.  They really were a pitiful lot, frostbitten, confused and green from looking at the puddle in the corner where Gabriel assumed Lucifer’s little rage fest had occurred. 

“Who are you?” The younger female spat, bringing her gun up to train it on him, little good it would do.  This must be Jo Harvelle

“Trickster.” And yes, there was the younger Winchester, blunt as ever and tied up in a chair at the base of a wall.

“Why I’m touched that you remember me!”  Gabriel grinned, batting his eyes at the hunter

Sam glared at him, really not a very threatening look coming from someone tied to a chair and Gabriel took pity on him, snapping his fingers and causing the ropes to disappear.

“Now I’m tempted to keep you tied up but I somehow don’t think big brother would approve.  I do hope he informed you all I’m coming” Gabriel smirked as the hunters started to spread out.  Guess not, so introductions might be in order.

“Wait, you’re Gabriel?”  Sam realized before Gabriel could say it, living up to his reputation as the quick witted one

“Guilty!”  Gabriel announced, the smirk turning into a soft smile.  It had really been a long time since anyone called him by his name, Lucifer and Castiel excluded.

“You’re with Lucifer?” The older woman, Ellen Harvelle, asked, abandoning the circling tactic and instead moving over to protect her daughter

“I do hope I’m not going to be the devil’s advocate here” He joked and flashed a glared at Sam, hoping he got the message across that Gabriel really didn’t want to be, especially not to a group of hunters he didn’t know or care for.  “I don’t remember long explanations being in my job description”

 “Can you at least explain why War was here?”  Sam pressed and even Gabriel could tell he was desperately stalling, or perhaps he actually wanted to know.  You never knew with these human types.

“Lucifer said Heaven let him out.  He hasn’t had enough time to really test that theory, but I agree.” Gabriel reassured, “Why don’t you explain so I can get to healing.  I was visiting a lovely candy shop when Lucifer pulled me away and I really want to get back to it.  I swear they had candy there I’ve never even heard of.”   

With that he strode forwards, ignoring Sam’s stunted conversation with the other hunters, grinning at Sam’s discomfort and using a slow touch to heal instead of a snap just to fluster the man.  That was the only reason he did it that way though, and to make sure his grace knew it too, Gabriel flirted with them all, chuckling at the oldest hunter’s gruff jabs.

“Alright, so let me get this straight” Ellen finally stated after a short pause in the talking, “Lucifer is Dean Winchester, who is now trying to stop the apocalypse while heaven wants to continue it.”

“Yup” Gabriel answered cheerfully, interrupting Sam and backing away from Jo, ignoring the fact that there were guns trained on him at all times.  He really hated having to repair his clothes and vessel, so flirting with Jo around Ellen probably wasn’t the best idea.  Flirting with Ellen hadn’t proven to work either, then with Rufus’ disgust, that just left Sam.  It was quite odd that they weren’t blowing his brains out on principle, reasonable lot they were.  For the most part.  “Fun times.  Is there anything else I’m needed to do, or can I go?”

“Just wait one second” Sam made a ‘stay’ motion with his hand and promptly ignored Gabriel, something he really didn’t approve of.  He wasn’t a dog, though he had taken a canine vessel in the past. “Yes.  Lucifer’s still Dean, talks like him, acts more or less like him.  I’m guessing this was all just War’s influence, I know we were all affected by him too”

“Except none of us killed a bunch of innocent people while under his influence.  How is what he did still Dean?” Jo spat, a miasma of confusion, betrayed and horror rolling off her in waves.  Maybe she had been close to Dean, Gabriel thought, slightly irritated at the bombardment of emotions.  Things like that were only good off people who deserved it, and from the state of Jo’s soul, she didn’t.

“Lucifer is an archangel.  If any of you had the juice any of us have, there would’ve been a lot more dead bodies here.  Personally I’m amazed he managed not to kill any of you also.”  Gabriel huffed, he really needed some candy for this conversation—oh wait, archangel.  With that happy reminder, Gabriel snapped his fingers, ignored the collective flinch and tore the wrapper off the sucker he had summoned before popping it in his mouth and continuing on.  “If he hadn’t been Dean the whole town would be leveled and War’d still be here.”

“That’s reassuring” Rufus snorted, turning to face him and studiously ignoring the blood in the corner. “And how do we know we can trust you?”

“You really shouldn’t” Gabriel said confidently, then lowered his voice to a whisper as if confiding something really important. “I’m a trickster, a pagan deity and an archangel, for some reason I’ve found that most hunters don’t like me.

He grinned at the humans confused expressions and returned to his normal voice, “But Lucifer asked me to look after Sam, and though he’ll owe me a favor later, that’s what I plan to do.”

“Can you get us back to Bobby’s house?”  Sam asked before Rufus could reply and Gabriel mock gasped, laying a hand over his heart as if offended

“Sammy boy, it hurts that you doubt me.” He claimed, unable to resist the theatrics. “Got any cars you need me to also bring along?”

“The impala’s here.” Sam answered, looking over to the others and raising an eyebrow.  Much to Gabriel’s disappointment the hunter completely ignored his act.   

“We’ve got a truck, and Rufus has a vehicle.”  Jo responded finally, after a small eye conference between 

Gabriel nodded, raising his hand and unable to resist one last parting quip before snapping. “Now, this _should_ work”

*Snap*

 


End file.
